Scared
by FateDevil
Summary: Lovino Vargas had always been left alone. He has always been blamed for the night his drunken father had burned down the house killing him and his mother. No one will ever want him. Not with what he does, his past, and his present. No one...Right?


**Hello! This is only my second story and I'm debating on continuing it or not. let me know what you think. Thank you for reading and enjoy! **

Lovino Vargas looked into the mirror in his bedroom. The bruise on his cheek was swelling and already turning purple. Sighing he walked over to his bed and jumped back onto it. looking up at the white ceiling and let his mind wonder. 'Why was I born, why am I even still here' he thought and covered his eyes with his arm. All his life he had not been wanted, all his life people left him, all his life….people blamed him. Everyone always wanted his _fratello_. But he couldn't blame them, cute Feliciano, innocent, perfect, smiling, made friends easy and was great at everything he did. Well he messed everything up, swore, never had any friends, didn't trust people, and couldn't remember the last time he smiled. Even his new adopted parents hated him. The only people who ever cared for him were is _fratello _and his mother, but he had lost her that night. People still thought the incident was his fault. But it was his drunken father's….

_Young 10 year old Lovino sat in the small living room on the couch with his fratello, 8 at the time. Who was fast asleep with his head on his older brothers' lap. Their mother, Rosa, had gone to bed not long before after taking her sleeping pills and now he was just waiting for his father, Alfonso, to come home from going out with his "friends". If you could even call them that, they always just got drunk together and got his so called father to have one-night stands with other women or come home completely drunk and hit his elder son. Lovino was sick of this. It was constant, always happened, and their mother somehow always missed it so he got the beatings. He didn't blame her though; she was one of the only people who ever loved him. He will take the beatings as long as they were dished out, it was to protect his fratello, and he'd take every beating so his brother didn't have to. He quietly looked at his sleeping brother and smiled to himself as he softly petted his hair. 'I hope you never have to realize how cruel the world can be Feli.' He couldn't help but think. _

_Just then he a car door slam shut and some drunken mumblings could be heard coming up the driveway. He cursed under his breath and shook his brother from his sleep. Who in return looked up at him with sleep clouded eyes. _

"_Go out the back door Feli, stay outside till I come and get you." He told his brother. _

"_Why Lovi?" replied Feli rubbing his eye. _

"_Because you like to look at the stars don't you?" he smiled. ", And the clouds just cleared up so you can see them perfectly." He decided on the lie quickly and his innocent brother smiled big and darted outside to see the beautiful stars._

_As soon as his brother had left Lovino let his smile fall and if right on cue his drunken father walked in and turned to him. Lovino stood and meant his Alfonso's cold drunk-filled eyes. Alfonso in return smirked and walked over to his elder son looking down at him. _

"_Hello, Lovino." _

_The way Alfonso spoke his name was full of hate and a secret wish that his first born was dead six feet under. "Father," Lovino retorted back with just as much hate. _

"_Don't you dare take that tone with your father." Alfonso glared at his first born._

"_I'll take any tone I want with you, 'cause you're not any father of mine." Lovino spat at him. _

"_Why you ungrateful," _

_Alfonso grabbed his son's wrist harshly and slapped him across the face with so much force Lovino's head snapped to the side with it and caused a harsh red print. He wasted no time for his son to recover and continued dragging him by his wrist to the kitchen. Lovino stumbled along behind Alfonso and nearly ran right into him when he came to a sudden stop. Alfonso turned to him son and twisted his wrist until he heard a satisfying snap and his son whimper in pain. Smirking he throw Lovino's wrist away and walked to the cabinet. Lovino brought his most likely broken wrist to his chest and hugged it gently well his watched his 'father' shuffle though the cabinet in search of his next punishment. Said 'father' then turned to his son with a box of matches in one hand, he walked back over and grabbed his broken wrist harshly and struck a match with his other hand. He then pressed the new flame to his son hand hearing it sizzle out and his son twist his hand away gasping caused a drunken evil smirk to grace his lips. Dropping the useless match onto the floor he screamed at his son, _

"_If I'm no father of yours, then you must not have a mother either! You're alone like you should be! If we mean nothing to you then," _

_Alfonso then struck all the matches in the box and dropped them one by one to the floor so the entire room burst into flames. _

"_YOU KILLED US LOVINO!" Said person sprinted from the room as soon as the fire started up clutching his hand to his chest and listening to his 'fathers' mad drunk laughter fill his ears until his ran out the door…. _

Lovino's eyes snap open and he quickly realizes he had dozed off. He sighed; he had that dream almost every night and it never got better and always played exactly how it had happened if not worse. After that one of his neighbors must have called 911 because firefighters and police had come to the house. Only it had been too late and all that remained was smoldering ashes. They did take Lovino though and braced his, as it turned out, broken wrist. Their parents never had a will or had any place where Lovino and Feliciano could go so they had been sent to an adoption agency. Lovino, though, didn't trust people of course and swore at any one who came to see about adopting them. Every couple dropped out of the adoption upon meeting Lovino. Until one day a couple came and was about to adopt only Feliciano, though he had clung to Lovino like a lifeline and cried that he wasn't leaving without his _fratello. _Since the couple really wanted Feli they took Lovino to, and they hated him as well. They always went on and on about how amazing Feli was in the arts (cooking, painting, dancing, drawing yeah, you name it and he was great at It.), even if he failed in every school subject. Lovino on the other hand tried to get some credit. He had 4.0's every year in school. But did they ever care? Nope. In fact they would yell at him if he got one wrong on anything. They'd hit him to for nothing and yell about his faults to his face. Never were they proud of Lovino.


End file.
